The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A probe card or probe card assembly (PCA) may be used in semiconductor wafer testing. In order to provide electrical connections between a device under test (DUT) and a tester, an interposer (such as a tester computer card or the like) may be used to provide an interface between the tester and a probe card. The probe card, in turn, connects to the DUT through an interconnect. The interconnect may be comprised of a series of pogo or spring pins, probes, or other forms. The probe card may be comprised of a printed circuit board (PCB) or a substrate, such as a multi-layer organic (MLO) or a multi-layer ceramic (MLC).
When coaxial cables are employed as part of the interposer between the tester and the probe card, the electrical connection between the coaxial cable(s) and the interposer is made at the surface of the interposer with the coaxial cable laid on its side relative to the surface of the interposer to which the coaxial cable is connected. Metal connectors may be used to connect each coaxial cable to the structure, e.g., by forming SMA or SMB assemblies. This approach for connecting coaxial cables to a structure requires a relatively large amount of surface area on the surface of the structure to which a coaxial cable is to be connected. As a result, such an approach for connecting coaxial cables to a structure limits the density of coaxial cable connections that may be made to such a structure. Further, such an approach for connecting coaxial cables to a structure may be time consuming and relatively expensive.